Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek Czkawka/Przyjaciele od najmłodszych lat..
Witajcie :) To jest już moje szóste opowiadanie, które tak jak resztę moich opek będzie opowiadało o przyjaźni między Szczerbem, a Czkawką''. '' thumb|306px Informacji nie będę dawała, wszystko wyjaśni się w ''' '''opowiadaniu. Za wszystkie błędy ortograficzne, stylistyczne i interpunkcyjne przepraszam. Zapraszam do czytania. Miłej lektury :) Prolog Przyjaźń jest jak ogień, który ogrzewa. Jak światełko, które wskazuje drogę w ciemnościach. Jak poranna rosa, która łagodzi nasze troski. Jeśli zjawi się w Twoim życiu, trzymaj ją mocno, bowiem to najcenniejszy dar, jaki może otrzymać człowiek. W pewnej wiosce, na pewnej wyspie narodził się syn wodza. Chłopiec wyróżniał się i to bardzo. Był chudy i mizerny. Nikt z Wandali nie wierzył w to, że chłopcu uda się przeżyć. Jedynie jego matka siedziała przy kołysce swojego synka, dniami i nocami. Ona jako jedyna wierzyła w to, że jej synek będzie żył. Lecz z dnia na dzień maluch o niespotykanych oczach, słabł. Nie dość, że urodził się za wcześnie to jeszcze złapał jakąś chorobę. Goti, miejscowa szamanka, nie dawała chłopcu szans na przeżycie. Twierdziła, że najlepiej byłoby chłopca uśpić, żeby za bardzo nie cierpiał. Sam maluszek, zaś mimo choroby czuł się dość dobrze. Gdy jego mama nie patrzyła, wymachiwał swoimi pulchnymi, małymi rączkami. Uśmiechając się przy tym radośnie. Maluszek już wtedy odczuwał, że jest inny. Nie chodziło tu o jego wygląd, lecz o jego duszę, smoczą duszę, o której nawet jeszcze nie miał pojęcia. Zaś na innej wyspie, w jaskini panowało poruszenie. Otóż kilka dni temu wykluło się potomstwo alfy i jego partnerki. Małych smoczków było równo cztery. Pierwsze trzy czarne smoki tuż po wykluciu zaczęły zwiedzać jaskinię. Zaś ich brat, który wykluł się kilka godzin po nich...cóż on jako jedyny z rodzeństwa nie był ciekawy świata. Od razu po wykluciu, uciekł w najmniejszy kąt i schował się tam. Rodzice nawet nie nadali mu imienia. Sam maluszek nie chciał. Nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu. Maluch siedział w kryjówce przez te dni, praktycznie wcale nie wychodził, nie jadł. A jego stan się pogarszał. Jego rodzice nie wiedzieli co robić, jak zmusić go do jedzenia. Byli bezradni. Mały chłopczyk, jak i zarówno mały smok, odchodzili już z tego świata. To były ich ostatnie godziny życia. Leżeli w bezruchu, z otwartymi, zielonymi oczyma, które była tak bardzo podobne do siebie. Czekali, czekali swego końca, który uparcie nie nadchodził. Męczyli się obaj. Obaj czuli ten sam ból, te same emocje i obaj wiedzieli, że są inni. Po kilku męczących godzinach, ich koniec w końcu nadszedł. Księżyc tej nocy świecił bardzo mocno, a jego promienie padały prosto na chłopca i smoka, łącząc ich. Wybiła północ. Oba malce otworzyły swe oczy w tym samym czasie, jakby wiedzieli, że zaraz coś się stanie...i mieli rację. Promienie księżyca wzmogły się, oplatając sylwetki małych istot. Promień księżycowy zaczął zmieniać barwę, na jasnoniebieską, jednocześnie podnosił oba maluchy, które leżały w bezruchu, w szoku. Światełko nasilało się i nasilało, aż w końcu rozbłysło najmocniej jak potrafiło. Oddając całą swoją energię na maluchy, które już po chwili leżeli na swoich poprzednich miejscach. Wydawałoby się, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, że nic się nie zmieniło, lecz zmieniło. Na lewym ramieniu chłopca zawidniało znamię, niezwykłe znamię w kształcie człowieka otoczonego zwiniętą Nocną Furią. Kontury były czarne i zlewały się ze sobą, lecz w pewien sposób można było je rozszyfrować. U małego smoka zaś te same znamię pojawiło się po lewej stronie szyi. Lecz zaś czarnych konturów, były białe przechodzące w szarość. Oba maluchy rozpierała i wypełniała ta sama magia, niezwykła magia, oddana przez matkę księżyca, która wiedziała, że prędzej, czy później losy tej dwójki się połączą. Po chwili oba maluszki, patrząc się na księżyc w pełni, zasnęli. Zasnęli ze świadomością niezwykłej więzi, która miała ich niedługo połączyć. CDN. Podoba się? Prolog trochę nie wyszedł... Rozdział 1 powinien pojawić się jutro :) Przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania. 'Rozdział 1' W domu wodza, na piętrze w pokoju przy biurku siedzi pięcioletni chłopczyk. Robi to, co sprawia mu przyjemność, rysuje. Wymachuje przy tym nóżkami, radośnie. Z nadworu słyszy radosne śmiechy swoich rówieśników, którzy nawet nie zwracają na niego uwagi. Nikt tego nie robi w wiosce. Prócz jego matki i Pyskacza, miejscowego kowala. Czkawka, bo takie imię nadali mu rodzice, od narodzin jest wyśmiewany, gnębiony. Chłopiec zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić, lecz boli go, że jego własny ojciec nie zwraca na niego uwagi, wręcz brzydzi się nim. Jak na pięcioletniego chłopca, Czkawka jest bardzo inteligentny. Wszystko dobrze rozumie i mówi inaczej niż na pięciolatka przystało. Od narodzin również skrywa pewną tajemnicę. Potrafi rozmawiać ze smokami, jak i również władać dziwnym niebieskim światełkiem, które nie ma określonego celu. Jeśli chce, to to światełko zmieni się w ogień, wodę i inne różne rzeczy. Nikomu również nie powiedział, że kilka razy na miesiąc idzie do lasu, nad Krucze Urwisko i przemienia się w smoka czarnego jak noc. Przestrach wikingów. Pana Nocy. Nocną Furię. Odkrył to zjawisko, kiedy miał niecałe cztery lata. Wędrował wtedy między drzewami, rozmyślając jak to jest być smokiem...i jego przemyślenia się spełniły. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos mamy. Szybko zbiegł po schodach na dół i praktycznie od razu wpadł w ramiona rodzicielki. W jego zielonych oczach pojawiły się łezki. '-Musisz wyjeżdżać?-wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem.-Nie mogę płynąć z tobą?' '-Synku, mówiłam ci, że tamta wyspa nie jest dla takich maluchów. Niedługo się zobaczymy, to tylko dziesięć dni. Goti będzie się tobą opiekować, wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz.-Valka starała się jakoś pocieszyć swojego synka. Nie mogła mu powiedzieć, że wypływa na wyspę wroga, załatwić za męża sprawy pokojowe.' '-No...dobrze. Ale tylko dziesięć dni, tak?-spytał odsuwając się od mamy i patrząc jej w oczy. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się leciutko.' '-Tak, dziesięć dni. Odprowadzisz mnie do portu?' Maluch z radością pokiwał głową na tak. Wziął swoją mamę za rękę i wyszli z domu. Idąc do portu, nie rozmawiali. Choć malec bał się, że podczas nieobecności swojej mamy, coś mu się stanie. Prawda, miał jeszcze Pyskacza, ale kowal miał swoje obowiązki w kuźni i nie miał zbyt wiele czasu dla chudego chłopca. Przystanęli dopiero na moście. Stoik zapakował rzeczy Valki do łódki, a sama kobieta odwróciła się do swojego synka i ukucnęła przy nim. Chłopiec zarzucił swoje małe, chude rączki na szyje swojej rodzicielki, przytulając się do niej, co kobieta odwzajemniła. '-Obiecaj, że wrócisz.-wyszeptał cichutko.' '-Synku...' '-Obiecaj!' '-Dobrze, obiecuję.-uśmiechnęła się leciutko. Ostatni raz przytuliła synka i weszła na pokład. Odcumowała od brzegu i wypłynęła, machając Czkawce na pożegnanie. Chłopiec stał na moście, aż łódź nie zniknęła z jego pola widzenia. Odwrócił się i smutny pomaszerował do domu, dokończyć to co zaczął. Rysowanie małego czarnego smoka, rasy, która tylko on znał.' Zaś na innej wyspie mały czarny, bezimienny smok, spacerował sobie pośród drzew. Nie za bardzo interesowało go, co sobie jego ojciec o nim pomyśli i tak go nie lubi, więc co to za różnica? Jedynie uwagę na niego zwracała jego mama i czasami starsze rodzeństwo, a tak to nikt. Mała Furia dość często zastanawiała się, jakim cudem przeżyła. Z tej nocy zapamiętała wszystko, łącznie z uczuciami, które jej towarzyszyły. Nie mógł pojąć dlaczego właśnie to on dostał tę znamię, dlaczego to on władał tym dziwnym światełkiem i dlaczego to on mógł się przemieniać, przemieniać w człowieka o zielonych jak trawa oczach i czarnych jak noc włosach, chudej budowie i tym znamieniu na lewym ramieniu. Oczywiście nikomu nie powiedział o tych rzeczach, choć już kilka razy chciał wyjawić swojej mamie, ale zawsze odczuwał to dziwne uczucie, którego nie mógł zidentyfikować. Miał pięć lat, tylko pięć lat, a rozumiał więcej od swojego rodzeństwa, które było w podobnym wieku. Nie rozumiał tego wszystkiego, jak i również czuł się samotny. Był najmniejszy ze wszystkich rówieśników. Często poniżany, czasami nawet bity przez własnego ojca. Czasami myślał o odleceniu z wyspy. Podróżowaniu, odkrywaniu nowych miejsc, ale nie był jeszcze gotowy. Pomimo tego, że jego mama codziennie mu powtarzała, że kiedyś stanie się kimś wielkim, potężnym i że znajdzie kogoś za kogo będzie w stanie poświęcić swe życie, to nie za bardzo w to wierzył, praktycznie wcale w to nie wierzył. '-Tutaj jesteś. Wszędzie cię szukałam.-z rozmyślenia wyrwał go ciepły i kojący głos, głos swojej mamy. Smoczyca o imieniu Flov, usiadła koło swojego synka i otuliła go skrzydłem.-Co cię trapi?' Malec o zielonych oczach westchnął. '-Nic specjalnego.-odezwał się cichym głosem.' '-Nie mów, że nie. Przecież widzę. Powiesz? Num*, synku...-trąciła go łbem, delikatnie.' '-Miałaś kiedyś przyjaciela? Takiego prawdziwego.-spytał z innej beczki. Popatrzył zielonymi ślepiami w jasnozielone oczy swojej mamy. Smoczyca nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Zaskoczył ją tym.' '-Wiesz, synku. Miałam i nadal mam dużo przyjaciół w stadzie, ale tego jedynego, prawdziwego...to nie.- przerwała na chwilkę, uważnie przypatrując się Num, który siedział cicho ze wzrokiem wbitym w niebo.-Przyjaźń, jest jak wiatr. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy przyjdzie, ale jeśli już się pokaże, to nie daj jej odejść. Bowiem przyjaciel ci zawsze pomoże, nigdy nie zostawi i we wszystkim wesprze. A jeśli znajdziesz przyjaciela, to będę Was obydwu broniła, nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby się tobie i jemu stała krzywda.-zakończyła. Liznęła lekko synka po pyszczku i odeszła kawałek. -Idziesz?-spytała odwracając się. Maluch jak w transie pokręcił przecząco głową. Flov wzruszyła po swojemu i ruszyła przed siebie, zostawiając zamyślonego synka, który poprzysięgał sobie, że jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdzie przyjaciela, będzie bronił go tak długo, choćby miał by umrzeć.' *'Num znaczy wyjątkowy. Flov tak nazywała swojego synka, któremu nie za bardzo podobało się to stwierdzenie.' CDN. Udało mi się wstawić :) Chociaż mój dzień zapowiadał się koszmarnie... Next może jeszcze dzisiaj :) Podoba się? Wiem, że nie umiem pisać, jakoś tak rewelacyjnie, ale ważne że jest, prawda? Przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania. Dziękuję za tyle komów. Wczoraj dodany prolog, a już jest 25 komów. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Dziękuję :) 'Rozdział 2' Stoik Ważki, wódz wyspy Berk, zamknął z hukiem drzwi od domu. Lekko chwiejnym krokiem udał się do stołu, na którym stało zimne już jedzenie. Chwiejnym? Raczej bardzo chwiejnym, był upity na amur. Ciężko usiadł na krześle i popuścił pasa. Zabrał się za jedzenie. W pomieszczeniu było chłodno. Ogień, palący się dotychczas, już dawno wygasł. Drewniane bele skrzypiały, pod ciężarem wodza, który z świstem rzucił talerzem z jedzeniem. Był zły, wściekły. Wszystko go drażniło, a najbardziej jego mizerny i fajtłapowaty syn, który teraz chował się w najmniejszym zakamarku domu. Czkawka bał się. Widział już Stoika upitego, ale jeszcze w takim stanie to nie. Chłopiec starał się być cicho, bo wiedział, że choćby najmniejszy ruch, może spowodować agresję u jego ojca. Uważnie obserwował swojego ojca, który kroczył po całym pomieszczeniu, bez celu. Jednak ten cel miał. ' '''Szukał syna, żeby się na nim wyżyć, a może i nawet doprowadzić do jego śmierci. Mimo tego, że był jego synem, to nienawidził go z całego serca, brzydził się nim. Chłopiec słysząc zbliżające się kroki ojca do jego kryjówki, bardziej się wcisnął w głąb. Lecz to nic nie dało. Stoik jednym ruchem wyciągnął przestraszonego dzieciaka i rzucił nim o ścianę. Chłopiec jęknął. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął ból, a klatka piersiowa przestała się na chwilę unosić. Siła uderzeniowa była tak duża, że aż zabrakło mu tchu. Chwilkę zajęło mu złapanie choć odrobiny powietrza. ' 'Jego ojciec, zaś zmierzał w kierunku chłopca z nożem w ręku. Przerażony pięciolatek zaczął na klęczkach uciekać, co było złym pomysłem. Stoik jedną ręką złapał malca za ''fraki i ponownie nim rzucił, tym razem w miejsce, gdzie stała calutka broń. Chłopak krzyknął cicho, czując jak coś ostrego przebija mu łydkę, a później z rany wypływa czerwona, gęsta ciecz. Ignorując ból w całym ciele, zaczął ponownie uciekać, lecz po raz kolejny mu się to nie udało. Zbliżający się ojciec, uniemożliwiał mu ucieczkę do drzwi, które były tak blisko. Zamiast tego chłopiec uderzył plecami o drewnianą ścianę. Wiedział, że nie ma już dla niego ratunku. Z przerażeniem wymalowanym w oczach, wpatrywał się w Stoika, który z każdym krokiem, był bliżej. ''' '''Wódz chwycił chłopaka za gardło i podniósł go, jednocześnie nożem przecinając skórę na ramieniu. Malec wrzasnął, czując niemiłosierny ból, który powolutku zabierał go w świat zapomnienia. Malec zemdlał. Sam Stoik zaś widząc to, wziął niedorajdę, jak to on uważał i wyszedł na dwór. Skierował się z chłopcem do portu. Zamierzał pozbyć się problemu raz a dobrze, na zawsze. Wiedział, że ciamajda, która wlókł po ziemi, nie będzie w stanie przeżyć choćby jednego dnia, ba! Nawet i godziny. Specjalnie wybrał jakąś małą łódeczkę i wrzucił tam nieprzytomnego chłopca. Odwiązał łódkę od mostu i wypchną ją na wody. Na Wyspie Nocy, panował chaos. Spowodowany był kolejną kłótnią pomiędzy alfą, a jego najmłodszym synem, bezimiennym. Kłótnią? Tego nie można było nazwać. Alfa sam zaczął. Tym razem miał pretensję do malca o to, że nic nie robi tylko leży. Nawet głupi by nie miał o to pretensji do swojego dziecka, ale przecież alfa to alfa i nie można się jego rozkazom sprzeciwić. ' '''Najgorsze było to, że nikt z tłumu nie był na tyle odważny, by pomóc małemu smokowi. Jego matka wyleciała na rozkaz alfy i nie zapowiadało się by wróciła prędko. Sam alfa wykorzystał sytuację i zemścił się na swoim synu, który nie dość, że bezbronny, to jeszcze leniwy jak to jego ojciec twierdzi. Knossos, smok o granatowych jak chmury burzowe oczach, przeszywał nienawistnym spojrzeniem małego smoka, kulącego się pomiędzy skałami, na które rzucił go ojciec. Miał już małe cięcie, z którego wydobywała się czerwona ciecz. ' 'Num spojrzał przestraszonymi oczyma na zbliżającego się ojca, a następnie na swoje rodzeństwo, które stało nie wiedząc czy pomóc swojemu bratu, czy nie. Lecz wiadomo jaką decyzję podjęli. Nie śmiali by się sprzeciwić własnemu ojcu, a tym bardziej alfie. Malec o zielonych oczach zwątpieniem spojrzał ostatni raz na rodzeństwo. Ostatkiem sił zaczął uciekać przed ojcem, któremu najwidoczniej się to nie spodobało. Knossos z zamachem wleciał w Num'a, przyszpilając go tym z całej swojej siły do podłoża. Czarny smok jęknął przeciągle. Do jego, jak i pozostałych uszu doszedł odgłos łamanych się gości. ' '''Ciałem bezimiennego wstrząsnął potężny dreszcz bólu. Zawył żałośnie i już ostatkiem sił zepchnął z siebie ojca, który najwidoczniej był zdziwiony siłami smoka. Pięcioletni smok wzbił się w powietrze, uciekając tym samym od wszystkiego. Poleciał na sam koniec wyspy, do jego jaskini, w której się często chował, o której wiedział tylko on. Maluch runął na twarde podłoże jaskini, zamknął oczy i oddalił się w krainę zapomnienia. CDN. Mamy nareszcie nexta! Cieszycie się? Chciałabym przy okazji podziękować Trollce21, za naprawę :) Następny next będzie jutro :) Co tyczy się tego, to wyszedł jak wyszedł...lekko nudnawy, moim zdaniem. Przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Ps. MOżecie mi powiedzieć jakim cudem to opko wylądowało na 1 miejscu? Że niby JAK?!!? Rozdział 3 Valka miała przypłynąć lada chwila. Poddenerwowany Stoik krążył w te i z powrotem na drewnianym moście. Czy wszystko się uda? Czy uwierzy w to, że zabił go smok? Te, jak i inne pytania krążyły po głowie wodza Berk. Miał wszystko zaplanowane, dopięte na ostatni guzik. Ludziom z wioski powiedział, że będąc na spacerze z synem, zaatakowały ich smoki. Kazał małemu uciekać, lecz ten go nie posłuchał. Jeden ze smoków rzucił się na chłopca, a później zabił. ' '''Taka była wersja Stoika. Oczywiście od tamtej pory musiał udawać. Pokazywać ludziom z wioski, że jest mu w pewien sposób źle z tym, że nie obronił swojego syna. ' 'Co tyczy się ludności Berk, to nie za bardzo w to wierzyli. Wiedzieli, że Stoik nie trawił swojego syna. Oni sami nie zwracali na malca większej uwagi, z czym teraz jest im źle. Niektórzy nawet z nich obwiniają się o to, inni są pogrążeni w głębokiej żałobie, a jeszcze inni zamknęli się w sobie. Pyskacz zalicza się do grona tych wszystkich. Obwinia się za to, że nie spędzał z Czkawką więcej czasu, cierpi. Nie może sobie darować tego co się stało. Zaprzestał nawet wyrabiania śmiercionośnych narzędzi, chce być teraz sam, w odosobnieniu. ' '''Stoik zaprzestał chodzenia w kółko. Wpatrywał się teraz w mały punkcik na morzu, który przybliżał się coraz bardziej, aż wkrótce znalazł się przy brzegu. Wódz przybrał na twarz zmartwienie i smutek. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się Valce, która szamotała się z torbami. Ocknowszy się pobiegł na ratunek swojej żonie, która jak tylko go zobaczyła uśmiechnęła się szeroko, lecz ten uśmiech zaraz zniknął z jej twarzy. Rozglądała się za synkiem, którego nie widziała. Spojrzała na Stoika, który aż pałał smutkiem. '-Coś się stało? Gdzie jest Czkawka?-spytała lekko poddenerwowanym głosem. Coś było nie tak, przecież Czkawka od razu przybiegłby żeby ją przywitać, nie zapomniał by, przecież.-Stoik co się dzieje?! Gdzie Czkawka!?-powtórzyła patrząc się gniewnie na Stoika, któremu mowę odjęło.' '-Val...Czkawka on zginął. Smok go zabił, nie zdążyłem mu pomóc....-wypowiedział bardzo cicho. ' Kobieta nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jej oczy naszły łzami. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że jej mały synek, jej Czkawka, zginął z łap smoka. Bez namysłu rzuciła się biegiem przez wioskę. '-Val!-krzyknął za nią wódz, lecz nie reagowała. ''No to masz babo placek podsumował w myślach. Z cichym westchnięciem wziął torby żony i pomaszerował do domu. ' '''Valka zaś była już na górze, u synka w pokoju. Dopadła jego ulubionej maskotki w kształcie jakiegoś smoka, którą kazał sobie uszyć. Upadał na ziemię przytulając do siebie pluszaka. Jej łzy spływały na maskotkę, mocząc ją. ' '-Synku...mój malutki...' Mała łódka, na której leżał nieprzytomny, pobity chłopiec, dryfowała. Dryfowała, tam gdzie ją prąd prowadził. Omijała skały, małe burze, sztormy. Płynęła własnym życiem. Nikt ją nie prowadził. Tylko sama wiedziała gdzie płynie. Tylko ona wyrabiała sobie dróżkę wodną. ''' '''Chłopiec znajdujący się na niej, od kilku dni nie poruszył się, nawet nie drgnął. Leżał tak, jak go własny ojciec rzucił. Jego stan z dnia na dzień, pogarszał się. Sprawę pogarszała też zmiana temperatury. W dzień była wyższa, a w nocy spadała nawet do ujemnej. Chłopcu groziła śmierć, która tylko czyhała na jego koniec. Matka księżyca uważnie obserwowała malca. Nie wiedziała co robić. Pomóc mu nie mogła, bo wszystkie siły oddała mu kiedy był malutki. Pozostawało tylko czekać. Przez kilka dni łódka nie zatrzymywała się. Prąd prowadzący nią, wzmógł się i nie zmieniał się przez kilka kolejnych dni. Płyną, płyną i płyną, aż w końcu łódka zatrzymała się na brzegu jakiejś wyspy. Przez kilka godzin nic się nie działo, dopiero po jakimś czasie ktoś zauważył łódkę. Zaciekawiony podszedł bliżej, z zdziwieniem spostrzegł, że na łódce znajduje się mały chłopczyk pokryty zaschniętą krwią. Bez najmniejszego zastanawiania się, wziął malca i skierował się do cieplejszego miejsca, by ogrzać malucha, jak i powiadomić o nim Alfę. Na wyspie Nocy, w jaskini znajdował się pokiereszowany bezimienny. Ukrywał się w jaskini już przez kilka dni, które dłużyły mu się niemiłosiernie. Nie mógł się również doczekać powrotu swojej mamy. Zaczynał tęsknić za nią. ' '''Niektóre z jego ran wyglądały na poważne, zaczęły ropieć, a z niektórych zaczął się wydzielać nieprzyjemny zapach. Maluch nie wiedział co robić. Pierwszy raz tak mocno oberwał od ojca. Nie był kompletnie przygotowany na taki obrót spraw. Instynktownie zaczął przemywać rany wodą z rzeczki, która płynęła nieopodal. ''Mama mówiła mi kiedyś, że Nasza ślina jest lecznicza... To może spróbuję? Co mi szkodzi, gorzej być nie może pomyślał. Zaczął delikatnie lizać rany. Piekło bardzo mocno, lecz dzielnie wytrzymywał. Po chwili zaprzestał i uważnie zaczął się przyglądać ranom, które o dziwo zaczęły się powolutku goić. Ucieszony zaczął na powrót okładać rany dużą ilością lepkiej śliny. Po kilku dniach po jego ranach nie było nawet śladu. Num nabrał siły i masy. Zdecydował się również na odlecenie z wyspy. Jego mama w dalszym ciągu nie wróciła i nie zapowiadało się, żeby to zrobiła. Ostatnio podsłuchiwał rozmowę swego ojca z kimś ze straży lotniczej. Oznajmiali, że po Flov zaginął ślad, a na dalsze tereny nie chcą wylatywać z powodu znajdujących się tam wikingów. Alfa ogłosił śmierć Flov i teraz wyspa obchodziła żałobę, prócz bezimiennego, który wiedział że jego mama żyję. Właśnie z tą myślą odleciał z wyspy Nocy. Nawet się za siebie nie oglądał. Miał dosyć już tego miejsca, jak i niektórych smoków się na niej znajdujących. Teraz leciał odkrywać nowy świat. Jednak miał też swój cel, a dokładniej dwa. Pierwszym z nich było znalezienie swojej mamy, a drugim zemszczenie się na ojcu, ale to dopiero kiedy będzie silniejszy i przede wszystkim większy. CDN. Mamy nexta :) Jakoś udało mi się go napisać. Pomijając mój stan, się udało :) Następny next będzie może jeszcze dzisiaj, nie wiem do końca, zobaczymy :) Przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział 4 Smok przechodził między zawiłymi tunelami. Niósł na grzbiecie dość mizernego, bladego i pobitego chłopca, który nawet się nie ruszył. Smok był poddenerwowany. Bał się decyzji Alfy i tego co mogą zrobić inne smoki. Smok, a raczej smoczyca nie wiedziała dokładnie dlaczego wzięła tego chłopca. Przecież równie dobrze mogła go zostawić na pastwę losu, lecz nie. Wzięła go i teraz zmierza z nim na grzbiecie do Alfy. Gdy znalazła malca, coś ją tknęło. Jej instynkt macierzyński odżył. Tęskniła i to bardzo, za swoim synkiem, którego musiała zostawić. Trudno było jej podjąć taką, a nie inną decyzję. Wiedziała bowiem, że zostawiając syna ze stanem...że on po prostu sobie poradzi. Chłopiec przypominał jej o synku i to może właśnie dlatego zrobiła to co powinna. ' '''Smoczyca wziąwszy głębszy wdech weszła do sali głównej Sanktuarium. Praktycznie od razu wszystkie smoki zwróciły na nią uwagę. Jakby nie patrzeć miała na grzbiecie małego, mizernego, zakrwawionego chłopca, który ledwo co żył. Pewnym krokiem ruszyła w kierunku Alfy, który przypatrywał jej się zaciekawiony. ' '-''Alfo...znalazłam na brzegu łódź, a w niej tego chłopca. Malec ma na ciele poważne obrażenia i najprawdopodobniej był bity, a później wsadzony do łodzi. Przyszłam do ciebie z prośba oszczędzenia go. Nie wiadomo czy przeżyję, to chociaż pozwól mu umrzeć w tym miejscu, w ciszy, spokoju, cieple, a nie na zimnie w łodzi.-''skończyła. ' 'Uważnie obserwowała Alfę, który z reguły patrzył się z niedowierzaniem na lewe ramię chłopca. Było odsłonięte, bo rękaw był akurat w tym miejscu rozcięty. Gigantycznie smok nie mógł uwierzyć, że przed sobą ma pół smoka, pół człowieka. -''Alfo?-lekko oszołomiony spojrzał na smoczycę. '-''Zgadzam się. On może się Nam jeszcze przydać. Zanieś go do jednego ze skalnych pomieszczeń, zaraz do niego przyjdzie Szpic.-smoczyca z ulgą pokiwała głową i odmaszerowała. ' '''Weszła do tunelu prowadzącego do skalnych pomieszczeń. Już po chwili kładła chłopca na przedmiocie podobnym do łóżka. Chwilkę postała przy malcu, uważnie go obserwując. Dopiero teraz zauważyła znamię na ramieniu. Znamię w kształcie człowieka otoczonego zwiniętą Nocną Furią. Ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że jej synek ma dokładnie takie samo. Potrząsnęła głową, by wyzbyć się wyrzutów sumienia. Usłyszała jak drzwi się otwierają. Odwróciła pyszczek w ich kierunku. Stał tam Szpic, który zajmował się leczeniem, że tak powiem. Podszedł do chłopca i uważnie mu się przyjrzał. ' '-''Nieźle oberwał. Jest przemarznięty i na dodatek ma jedną poważniejszą ranę, do której wdało się zakażenie. Ma małe szanse na przeżycie.-stwierdził po kilkuminutowej obserwacji małego. ' '''Szpic zabrał się do leczenia. Przez kilka godzin robił co mógł żeby jakoś wykaraskać malca z tego stanu. Koniec końców udało mu się przywrócić chłopca do nieco lepszego stanu niż w jakim był. Zmęczony jeszcze raz spojrzał na malca, po czym wyszedł, zostawiając malucha samego wraz z Nocną Furią, która nie odstępowała chłopaka na krok.' Pięcioletnia Nocna Furia leciała pod osłoną nocy. Nie była wcale zmęczona. Cieszyła się wolnością, która towarzyszyła jej od kilku godzin. Było także inne uczucie, które nie mogła zidentyfikować. Uczucie, które podpowiadało jej, że coś się niedobrego dzieję, że ktoś może umrzeć. ' '''Bezimienny starał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, lecz bywały takie chwile w locie, że potrafił myśleć o tym dziwnym uczuciu, godzinami. Coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Drażniło go ta niewiedza. ' 'Leciał bez żadnych przerw. Cały dzień i całą noc. Już dawno wyleciał na nieznane tereny. Nie bał się wcale. Wiedział, że gdzieś tam znajdzie swoją mamę i nie mylił się. ''Zarwanie nocy nie było jednak dobrym pomysłem pomyślał półprzytomnie. Był już zmęczony, a to zmęczenie wprowadziło go w niezłe tarapaty. Przelatywał akurat nad Berk. Okrutną wyspą rządzoną przez egoistycznego wodza, Stoika Ważkiego. Bezimienny nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że leci za nisko i że w każdej chwili mogą go zauważyć. Z resztą już to zrobili. Jeden z ludzi podniósł alarm. Od razu na głównym placu znaleźli się wszyscy wojownicy z toporami, nożami, sieciami w ręku. Zaczęli rzucać w bezbronnego smoka. ' '''Bezimienny szybko się zorientował co się dzieje. Uświadomił mu to przelatujący topór przed jego nosem. Zastygł w powietrze, rozglądając się. Zauważył masę spaślaków na ziemi, rzucających w niego. Była również tam i drobna kobieta, która miała zapuchnięte od łez oczy. Nic specjalnego nie robiła, tylko wpatrywała się w smoka czarnego jak noc. Zaś ten smok za bardzo się zagapił. Nagle poczuł przerażający ból w prawym boku. Spojrzał szybko w tamtym kierunku. Topór. Przełknął ślinę i z trudem zdołał ominąć lecące w jego kierunku sieci. Zrobił slalom i wzbił się wyżej, tam gdzie go nikt nie dopadnie. Lecz mylił się. Znienacka wpadła w niego ognista kula. Smok stracił równowagę i zaczął spadać w kierunku lasu. ' 'W wiosce dało się słychać okrzyki triumfu. Wódz bez żadnego zastanawiania się wybrał kilku ludzi do pomocy i ruszyli w las. Mieli nie mały problem z odnalezieniem miejsca, w które spadł smok. Jakby nie patrzeć nie znali dobrze lasu, jedynie tylko Czkawka go znał, dzieciak potrafił przesiadywać tam godzinami. Dokładnie teraz poczuli brak obecności Czkawki. Przecież gdyby tu teraz był, to nie mieliby problemu z odnalezieniem smoka, a tak to można tylko szukać na oślep. Sam Stoik nie żałował tego co zrobił synowi. Uważał, że należał się ciamajdzie taki los. ' '''Smok mimo nie pochamowanej prędkości i braku równowagi, jakoś zdołał uchronić się przed zaryciem o ziemię. Praktycznie w ostatniej chwili zdołał wyrównać lot. Wzbił się szybko w powietrze, ponad chmury. Dopiero tam odetchnął z ulgi. Dające o sobie zmęczenia wzmogło się, jak i również rana z której ciekła czerwona ciecz. To osłabiało bezimiennego. Ledwo latał. Wykonywał mechaniczne ruchy skrzydłami, jak robot. Ból który odczuwał tylko pogarszał sprawę. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, tylko na chwilkę. Praktycznie od razu poczuł błogi spokój. Jego powieki nie dawały już rady, a teraz odpoczywały. Naglę wyczuł zmianę w powietrzu. Z ociąganiem otworzył oczy. To co ujrzał wstrząsnęło nim. Wyspa cała pokryta lodem, przy brzegu zobaczył rozbitą łódź, lecz nie za bardzo go to interesowało. Myślał tylko o ciepłym piasku, położeniu się na nim i zaśnięciu. Tak też zrobił. Gdy tylko zarył o ziemię, ułożył się gdzieś koło tej łodzi i usnął. Odpłyną w krainą snów. CDN. Pozwólcie, że ja także odpocznę. Ostatne dwa-trzy akapity pisałam półprzytomnie, więc jak będzie coś niegrało to prosze mówić. Poprawię :) Next tradycyjnie jutro :) Sorry za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział 5 Bezimiennego obudziły ciche pomruki. Nie wiedząc za bardzo co się dzieje, otworzył powoli oczy. Ukazała mu się czarna mordka z oczyma wypełnionymi radością i lekkim zmartwieniem. Od razu rozpoznał kto to. Leciutko się uśmiechnął. ''-Mama?-'' spytał bardzo cichutko. Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się szeroko i trąciła łbem lekko syna. '-''Tak. Odpoczywaj, później porozmawiamy.-powiedziała matczynym głosem. ' '''Mały smok już miał coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł zdyszany Szpic.' '-''Flov, szybko źle z nim!- powiedziawszy to szybko zniknął. ' '''Smoczyca w piorunowym tempie podniosła się na równe łapy i wybiegła za Szpicem. Pozostawiła syna w osłupieniu, który pomimo bólu, podniósł się i ledwo co poczłapał za matką do jaskini jak się później okazało. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym panował zamęt. Szpic biegał po całym kamiennym pokoju, a jego matka starała się pomóc komuś leżącemu na leżance. Zaciekawiony smoka podszedł bliżej i bliżej. Jego zielone jak trawa oczy stawały się większe. Jego oczom ukazał się drobnej postury, poobijany i pobity chłopak, który był pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Małego smoka zdziwiło jeszcze bardziej jego widoczne znamię, które przedstawiało dokładnie to samo co jego. Z jeszcze większym zaciekawieniem podszedł do bladego jak ściana chłopca. ' '-''Num odejdź.-usłyszał głos swojej mamy, lecz nie zwracał na nią uwagi. ' '''Był w stu procentach skupiony na nieprzytomnym chłopcu. Coś go ciągnęło do niego, czuł że może na nim polegać. Nie interesowało go otaczające otoczenie. Nie skupiał znacznej uwagi na mamie i Szpicu, którzy do niego coś mówili i próbowali go odciągnąć od chłopca. Tak jakby obawiali się, że może mu coś zrobić. ''To absurd! krzyknął w myślach. Może i go nie znam, ale nie byłbym w stanie go skrzywdzić!. ' '''Zatrzymał się dopiero przy zimnym i bladym ciele chłopca. Wiedział, bądź coś mu podpowiadało, że niedługo chłopiec umrze. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Wziął głęboki wdech i niepewnie przybliżył czarną głowę do głowy bruneta. Dmuchnął mu w twarz ciepłym powietrzem. Żadnego rezultatu to nie dało, lecz powtórzył dmuchnięcie. W głębi siebie miał nikłą nadzieję, że chłopiec jednak się obudzi.' ''-Chodźmy.''-usłyszał głos swojej mamy, która mówiła najwyraźniej do Szpica. ''-Ale...'' '-''Nic mu nie będzie. Zostawmy ich samych.' '''Usłyszał jeszcze ciche westchnięcie i zamykające się drzwi. ' Swoją całą uwagę skupił teraz na chłopcu. Przyjrzał mu się dokładniej. Chude, blade ciało, zielona tunika z brązowym futerkiem, które teraz łaskotało go po pyszczku. Brązowe spodnie jak i buty. Na twarzy kilka piegów i zadrapań. Burza brązowych włosów na głowie, która była przepasana białym czymś. Na ramieniu znamię, które było identyczne do tego co on sam miał. ' '''Potrząsnął głową. ''Nie myśl o niebieskich migdałach! skarcił się w myślach. Trzeba go ratować, tylko jak? kolejne pytanie zrodziło mu się w głowie. Spojrzał na chłopca, u którego zaczęło pojawiać się drżenie. Zimno mu pomyślał. Wziął głębszy wdech i niepewnie położył się za chłopcem. Przyciągnął łapami do siebie bruneta i okrył skrzydłem. Wzdrygnął się czując jakie chłopak ma lodowate ciało, lecz to go nie zniechęciło. Przycisnął do siebie chłopca bardziej, jednocześnie tak, żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Opatulił pięciolatka skrzydłami, powodując tym samym wzrost temperatury. Oparł głowę o leżącą nieopodal poduszkę. Zamknął oczy, lecz nie oddalił się w krainą snów. Czuwał, przez kilka godzin czuwał. Non stop. Bacznie wsłuchiwał się w cichutkie bicie serca jak i oddech chłopca. Wiedział, że to od niego zależy życie pięciolatka. Tylko od niego. ' '''Niepokoił się coraz bardziej. Już od kilku dobrych godzin tak leżą i nic się nie poprawiło w stanie chłopca. Jego słabe serce bije jak biło. Oddech tak samo. Lodowata skóra wydaje się jeszcze bardziej zlodowaciała. Smok już nie wie co robić. Próbował ponownie dmuchać na chłopca, lecz nawet i to nie przyniosło żadnych dobrych skutków. Zastanawiał się w jakim stanie musiał tu trafić. Przedtem zauważył u bruneta kilka poważnych ran, więc to może przez nie? ' 'Aż drgnął uświadomiwszy sobie, że taki stan chłopca może być przez rany. ''Nasza ślina jest lecznicza przypomniał sobie. Powoli odkrył chłopaka. Zlustrował go szybko zielonym spojrzeniem, po czym zabrał się za lizanie ran. Nie były one jakoś specjalnie obandażowane, dość szybko uporał się z białymi płatami materiału. Najpierw zabrał się do lizania najpoważniejszej z ran. Zaczęła już ropieć. Jednak wcale nie brzydziło go to. Jeśli tylko w taki sposób przeżyje, to wole to niż jego śmierć podsumował w myślach. Po kolejnych kilku godzinach, było widać już efekty. Niektóre z ran całkowicie się zagoiły, praktycznie pozostała tylko ta poważniejsza, ale ona też po pewnym czasie zdołała się zagoić. Num odetchnął widząc, że chłopiec zaczyna nabierać rumieńców na twarzy. Jego skóra przestała być taka blada, a oddech jak i bicie serca wzmogło się na szybsze. Położył z powrotem głowę na poduszce. Chłopca przyciągnął do siebie i otulił skrzydłem. Rozradowany powoli udawał się w krainę snów. CDN. Jest next :) Przyszły Szczerbo nadopiekuńczy :) Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Next powinien pojawić się w czwartek, chyba że coś mi wypadnie i nie będę mogła, w tedy Was powiadomie :) Rozdział 6 Nocna Furia zajmowała się chłopcem przez kilka kolejnych dni. Nie odstępowała go na krok, ciągle przy nim była. Z dnia na dzień obserwował nieprzytomnego chłopca, który już od kilku dobrych godzin wiercił się na posłaniu. Pewnie coś mu się złego śni podsumował zachowanie chłopaka w myślach. Smok bacznie obserwował pięciolatka. Rosło w nim zaniepokojenie. Martwił się o bruneta, u którego rzucanie się w łóżku wzmogło się. Przynajmniej dobrze, że rany się już zagoiły przemknęło przez myśl czarnemu smokowi. Spojrzał ostatni raz na chłopca, po czym wymaszerował z pokoju. Musiał coś zjeść, a później ponownie wróci do pokoju. ' '''Brunet o niespotykanym kolorze oczu rzucał się na łóżku. Śnił mu się koszmar. Krew. Nienawiść. Ból. Strach. Przerażenie. Nadchodzący Stoik z toporem w ręku. Ta jego nienawiść wymalowana w szarych oczach. Podniesienie. Rzut o ścianę. Podejście do bezbronnego chłopca. Ponowny rzut, tym razem na ostrza. Pełen bólu krzyk małego chłopca. Podejście. Rozcinana skóra. Lejąca się krew. ' 'To wszystko śniło się Czkawce. Powtarzało się w kółko. Malec chciał zapomnieć, lecz koszmarne przeżycia wracały do niego. Wracały i wracały, niczym bumerang. Miał dosyć. Miał dosyć tej otaczającej go ciemności. Tego dziwnego, a zarazem przyjemnego uczucia. Próbował się wybudzić, jeśli w ogóle to było możliwe, jeśli w ogóle przeżył. Coś mu podpowiadało, że jednak żyję, lecz nie chciał w to do końca uwierzyć. ' 'W pokoju panowała istna cisza. Nikt jej nie przerywał. Od czasu do czasu można było usłyszeć ciche pojękiwania chłopca, który rzucał się na miękkim posłaniu, które zrobiła Nocna Furia. Nagle w atmosferze pokoju zaszła zmiana. Słyszalne jak dotąd szybkie bicie serce chłopca, zmniejszyło swoją pracę na wolniejszą. Zbyt szybki oddech zwolnił na spokojny i miarowy. Nagle wszystko ucichło. Oddech, bicie serca. Teraz najważniejszy był leżący chłopiec. ' 'Przez kilka sekund nic się nie działo. Ktoś pomyślałby, że maluch umarł, lecz był w błędzie. Nagle chłopiec otworzył oczy. Na światło dzienne ''wyszła para soczystych zielonych oczu, które wyrażały jedno. Strach. Czkawka przez chwilę leżał w bezruchu, następnie zaczął dokładnie wodzić wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Był zdziwiony i zaskoczony. Znajdował się w przytulnym pomieszczeniu, od którego aż biło ciepło. ' '''Usiadł powoli, w dalszym ciągu się rozglądając. Zadawał sobie również dręczące go pytania : ''Kto mnie tu zabrał? i Gdzie ja jestem?. Niestety nie znał jak na razie odpowiedzi na nie, ale wiedział że wkrótce wszystko się wyjaśni. ' '''Przypomniawszy sobie o czymś, mechanicznie podwinął rękaw bluzki. Odetchnął, gdy zobaczył że jego znamię jest na właściwym miejscu. Bądź co bądź, ale przyzwyczaił się do niego. Jakby nie patrzeć miał to od narodzin, a tak dokładnie to od kilku dni po narodzinach. ' '''Miał już zeskakiwać z posłania, by rozejrzeć się trochę po okolicy, kiedy nagle usłyszał ciche szuranie i cichy trzask otwierających się drzwi. Szybko spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. Mechanicznie zwinął się w kłębek, bojąc się że ten ktoś mógłby zrobić mu krzywdę. Z przestrachem wymalowanym w oczach wpatrywał się w powolutku otwierające się drzwi. W napięciu czekał na osobę, która miała się w nich ukazać. Myślał, że nigdy nie doczeka się tej osoby. Brązowe drzwi bardzo powoli się otwierały, tak jakby ktoś specjalnie przedłużał wejście. Podirytowany westchnął bezgłośnie. Drzwi otworzyły się, a przez nie wszedł czarny jak noc smok. Nie zauważył jeszcze kulącego się chłopca. Zaś sam wciskający się jak najbardziej w posłanie malec siedział jak sparaliżowany. Z zaskoczeniem patrzył jak przez drzwi przechodzi Nocna Furia, która zauważywszy brak chłopca zaczęła się rozglądać. Jej wzrok trafił na bruneta o zielonych jak trawa oczach. O oczach identycznych jak smoka. ' '''Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie ze strachem i jednocześnie zaciekawieniem. W tym momencie obaj czuli te same emocje, które były tylko i wyłącznie wypisane w ich własnych oczach. Patrzyli na stojące przed sobą osoby, lecz zamiast jej widzieli samych siebie. Nic ich nie różniło. Obaj byli tacy sami. Dla nich ta chwila trwała wiecznie, lecz w rzeczywistości tylko kilkadziesiąt sekund. ' 'Pierwszy z transu wyrwał się smok. Zaczął podchodzić ostrożnie do chłopca, który widząc to skulił się jeszcze bardziej. ' '-''Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobię.-przemówił bezimienny cichym i łagodnym głosem. Miał świadomość, że malec go nie zrozumie. ''' ''-''J..jaką mam pewność tego?-wyszeptał patrząc zielonymi oczami w ślepia czarnego gada, którego najwyraźniej zaskoczyło to, że chłopak rozumie.' '''-Rozumiesz mnie?''-spytał lekko skołowany. Przecież człowiek nie powinien rozumieć smoków! wykrzyknął w myślach.' '-Tak.' '''Oczy smoka zwiększyły się. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w równie oszołomionego chłopca. Czkawka zaczął drżeć niespodziewanie. Było mu zimno. Zaczął się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu czegoś czym mógłby się okryć, jednocześnie kątem oka obserwował smoka, który domyślał się czego poszukuje chłopiec. ' Podszedł bliżej, na co Czkawka zareagował zduszonym krzykiem i wciśnięciem się bardziej w kąt łóżka. Czarnemu smokowi zrobiło się żal chłopca. Wpatrywał się w niego ze współczuciem. Wiedział, a raczej jego mama opowiedziała mu przez co musiał przejść ten bezbronny pięciolatek. Smok sam wiedział co teraz czuje chłopak, sam przez to samo przechodził. Wziął ciepły i puchowy koc, położył go na łóżku i mordką przesuwał go w stronę chłopca. ' '-''Proszę.''-powiedział. Czkawka z nikłym ociąganiem i wahaniem zaczął się przykrywać ciepłym kocem. Spojrzał na czarnego smoka, który obserwował z zaciekawieniem jego poczynania.''-Jak się czujesz? Mam zawołać Szpica, by cię przebadał?''-spytał niepewnie. '-Nie, nie trzeba. Czuję się dobrze. -odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.' Zapadła cisza, którą nikt nie chciał przerywać. Obaj wpatrywali się w siebie z zaciekawieniem wymalowanym w identycznych oczach. CDN. Następny next będzie najprawdopodobniej jutro i też tak gdzieś o tej porze, bądź wcześniej jeśli mi się uda. :) Przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania. Next trochę nie wyszedł, wiem ;/ Sorki za to... Pozdrawiam Nata. Rozdział 7 Czkawka siedział na łóżku przykryty puchatym kocem. Patrzył się ze strachem wymalowanym w oczach na smoka siedzącego kilka metrów przed nim. Bał się okropnie. Mimo tego, że był pewien że smok nic mu nie zrobi, to nie mógł pozbyć się tego uczucia. Strach go paraliżował. Paraliżował go od środka. Nie chciał tego czuć. Nie chciał nic czuć. Dlaczego los zawsze robi mi krzywdę? zastanawiał się. ''Dlaczego nie mogłem urodzić się masywniejszy? Ojciec na pewno nie wstydziłby się mnie i z pewnością nie biłby mnie. '' Skulił się bardziej na wspomnieniu o ojcu. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz bólu. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, wydzierać się w wniebogłosy, lecz nie robił tego, z trudem się powstrzymywał. Pragnął zapomnieć o spotkanych go krzywdach. Potrząsnął głową i bardziej opatulił się kocem, lecz zbytniego rezultatu nie było. W dalszym ciągu było mu zimno, nie wspominając już o natarczywych myślach. Bezimienny obserwował chłopca uważnie. Widział jak drży na ciele. Jak pragnie o czymś zapomnieć. Jak opatula się puchatym kocem. Współczuł brunetowi. Wiedział przez co musiał przejść. Jakby nie patrzeć smok został upokorzony na oczach wszystkich ze stada przez swego własnego ojca. Ojca?! On już nie jest moim ojcem, nigdy nim nie był... ' '''Chciał coś zrobić, by chłopaka odciągnąć od przykrych wspomnień. Nie wiedział tylko co. Sama jego obecność sprawia, że chłopak się boi, więc co ma innego zrobić niż wyjść? ''Tak chyba będzie najlepiej pomyślał. Ostrożnie podniósł się i zaczął iść w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi. Miał już je otworzyć, kiedy do jego uszu doszedł bardzo cichy szept : '-Proszę zostań...' Pomału odwrócił się w stronę kulącego się chłopca, który miał teraz prośbę wymalowaną w zielonych oczach. Bez słowa zaczął powolutku podchodzić do łóżka na którym siedział brunet. Widział jak z każdym swoim krokiem, z każdym zmniejszającym się dystansem pomiędzy nimi chłopiec się bardziej boi. Smok czuł bezradność. Co mam zrobić, żeby mi uwierzył, że nic mu nie zrobię? zadawał sobie pytanie. Przystanął dopiero przy samym łóżku. Spojrzał na chłopca, który miał przerażenie wymalowane na twarzy. ''-Nic ci nie zrobię.''-powiedział stanowczym głosem, w którym było słychać również nutkę łagodności. ' '-Wiem, że mi nic nie zrobisz...Ale nie mogę powstrzymać strachu, boję się.-odezwał się po kilku minutach ciszy. ''' '''Zaciekawiony smok przekrzywił lekko głowę w lewo, usiadł sobie i wpatrywał się zaciekawionymi oczyma w chłopca, który lekko się rozluźnił. '-''Czego się boisz?-''spytał czarny smok. ' Chłopiec zmieszał się trochę. Nie chciał opowiadać o tym jak go ojciec bił. ''-Jeśli nie chcesz to nie mów.''-dodał smok widząc, że zapytał o niestosowną rzecz. -''Porozmawiamy może o czymś innym?''-dodał po chwili. Ucieszył się w duchu, kiedy zobaczył jak na twarzy chłopca maluje się nikły uśmiech. '-Dobrze, tylko o czym?-zadał pytanie brunet. Widać było, że już troszkę lepiej się czuł. Obserwował uważnie smoka, który zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią. Nagle jego uwagę przykuło coś na szyi smoka. Wyróżniało się i to bardzo. Biorąc pod uwagę czarne łuski, to owe ''coś było białe. Przyjrzał się dokładniej konturom, które tworzyły układ tak dobrze mu znany. Jego oczy momentalnie się powiększyły.-Skąd masz to znamię na szyi?-spytał przypatrując się uważnie czarnemu gadowi. ' '-''Em...''-mruknął. Chłopiec tym pytaniem wybudził go z zadumy. Musiał przypomnieć sobie o co brunet pytał, zanim odpowiedział.-''Mam je praktycznie od narodzin.- odparł zgodnie z prawdą.-''A ty? Zauważyłem, że masz takie samo na lewym ramieniu.' '-Ja...ja też mam je od narodzin.-odpowiedział. ' '-''Kto...'' '''Nie było dane dokończyć bezimiennemu. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i w nich ukazała się druga Nocna Furia. Flov omiotła żółtym spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. Zdziwiła się nieco widząc swojego syna tak blisko chłopca, który już był przytomny. Sam malec zaś widząc nowego smoka skulił się bardziej i wcisnął w łóżko. Znowu się bał. '-''Spokojnie, to tylko moja mama. To ona cię znalazła w łodzi.-bezimienny starał się jakoś uspokoić roztrzęsionego chłopca. Brunet pokiwał z trudem głową. -''Coś chciałaś, mamo?-''skierował to pytanie do stojącej smoczycy. ' '-''Nie. Ja chciałam tylko zobaczyć czy już się obudził.''-odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. -''Jak on się czuję? Wołałeś Szpica?-''zadała kolejne pytania.' '-Czuję się dobrze.-wyprzedził z odpowiedzią smoka, Czkawka. Flov zrobiła wielkie oczy. ' '-''Rozumiesz mnie?'' '''-Tak. -wyszeptał cichutko. Smoczyca była w szoku. Nigdy nie spotkała się z wikingiem, który rozumiałby smoczą mowę. Ciekawiło ją, gdzie się jej nauczył. Zaprzestała pytań widząc surowe spojrzenia Num'a. '-''No dobrze...to ja już pójdę. Num w rogu stoi jedzenia dla chłopca.-poinformowała jeszcze, po czym zniknęła za zamykającymi się drzwiami. ' '''Malec spojrzał na smoka, który w dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się drzwi.' '-Masz na imię Num?-spytał. ' Smok drgnął i popatrzył na chłopca. '-''Nie. Ja nie mam imienia. Mama nazywa mnie tak, bo nie wie jak się ma do mnie zwracać. Tak szczerze, to nie podoba mi się to imię.-''odpowiedział.' '-Nie masz imienia? Dlaczego? -zadał kolejne pytanie.' Czarny smok wzruszył po swojemu ramionami. ' '-''Nie wiem. Nie chciałem mieć imienia. W stadzie nazywano mnie bezimiennym, tak jakoś zostało.''-odparł. -''A ty masz jakieś imię?'' Chłopczyk pokiwał twierdząco głową. '-Tak. Nazywam się Czkawka. Nie bez powodu mnie tak nazwano. W wiosce byłem wyśmiewany praktycznie przez wszystkich. Jedynie zwracała na mnie uwagę mama, Valka i miejscowy kowal, Pyskacz. Od czasu do czasu rozmawiałem też z Goti, miejscową szamanką.-odpowiedział. ' Nagle poczuł głód. Powoli wyswobodził się z cieplutkiego koca. Zeskoczył z łóżka i pomaszerował do stojącego w rogu kosza z rybami. Otworzył klapę i wyjął z niej dwie ryby. Jedną dla siebie, a drugą dla... Odwrócił się w stroną smoka. Powolutku zaczął podchodzić do niego z rybą w dłoni. Zatrzymał się dopiero jakieś dwa metry od smoka. Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. '-Chcesz?-spytał niepewnie. Patrzył się w zielone oczy czarnego gada, który był lekko zaskoczony śmiałością Czkawki.' Bezimienny powoli wyciągnął głowę w stronę dłoni chłopca. Gdy był już na tyle blisko nich, otworzył mordkę, ukazując to, że jest szczerbaty. Chłopiec widząc to, zaśmiał się cicho i wrzucił rybę na lepki język Furii. Smok zjadł ze smakiem, po czym jeszcze oblizał się po pyszczku. Gdy zadbał już o swoją higienę, popatrzył na rozweselonego chłopca, który przyglądał się mu zaciekawiony. Cdn. Mamy nexta :) Wyszedł dłuuugaśnyy...ale to chyba dobrze, prawda? Następny rozdział powinien pojawić się jutro :) Sorcia za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) NIe będę się jakoś specjalnie rozpisywała, wystarczy chyba, że długaśny next jest :) Tak w ogóle to planowałam krótkiego nexta. Siadłam sobie na łóżku, wzięłam lapka i zaczęłam pisać, słuchając muzy i tak jakoś mi się przyjemnie pisało... :) Mamy efekt tego :) Pozdrawiam :) Rozdział 8 Obaj przyglądali się sobie nawzajem. W ich oczach można było się doszukać tych samych emocji. Zaciekawienie, zaskoczenie, zdziwienie...i wiele, wiele innych. Widzieli siebie w istotach stojących naprzeciwko. Chłopiec wiedział, że jest za wcześnie, że Nocna Furia mogłaby mu za to coś zrobić, ale postanowił zaryzykować. ' '''Powoli, patrząc w zielone oczy smoka, wyciągał dłoń w jego stronę. Był spokojny jak nigdy. Nie bał się wcale. Jego dłoń zmierzał wolnym tempem w kierunku mordki smoka, który domyśliwszy się co chce zrobić chłopiec, cicho warknął. Nie po to, żeby go wystraszyć, lecz po to żeby nie próbował go dotknąć. Czkawka wstrzymał dłoń, która zawisła w powietrzu. Opuściwszy głowę, spróbował jeszcze raz. ' 'Teraz dla nich czas zwolnił. ' '''Wyobraźcie to tylko sobie. Kamienny pokój z oknem, przez które padają promienie słoneczne. Pyłki kurzu radośnie tańczą, nieznany taniec w jego blasku. Szare ściany pokoju, które teraz, w promieniach słonecznych zaczęły przybierać inne kolory, a na nich różnorodne rysunki smoków, pozawieszane. Słyszalny jest również szum, lekki szum pochodzący zza okna. Poćwierkiwania ptaków i pomruki smoków, rozmawiających ze sobą. Pośród tego wszystkiego smok i chłopiec, który z opuszczoną głową, przybliża swą bladą i kruchą dłoń w stronę smoka. Jest coraz bliżej i bliżej. Zaskoczony smok przypatruje się chłopcu, który odważył się na taki czyn. Czarny gad nie wie do końca czy zaufać chłopcu. A jeśli to będzie mój błąd? Jeśli później miałbym tego żałować? zadaje sobie pytania w myślach. Nie wie do końca co zrobić. ' '''W głowie chłopca zaś panuje cisza. Skupia się tylko na tym co robi. Stara się wyzbyć z siebie strach. Choć jest go mało, to chcę żeby on jak i zarówno stojący przed nim smok, czuł się komfortowo. Nie wie jak zareaguję czarny gad. ' '''Ktoś obserwujący tę scenę z boku, stwierdziłby, że chłopiec oszalał, bądź zgłupiał, że ma nierówno pod sufitem. Przecież piszę się na pewną śmierć, lecz jednak śmiało wyciąga dłoń w stronę smoka, który praktycznie wcale się nie rusza. Chłopiec zatrzymał dłoń. Teraz decyzja należała do smoka. Albo zaufa mizernemu człowiekowi, do którego ciągnie go niezrozumiałe uczucie, albo go po prostu zabije. Co bezimienny wybierze? Czy zabiję chłopca? Czy jednak postanowi zaufać pięcioletniemu brunetowi? ' WIEM!!! MAŁO!! Ale co poradzę, że moja wena zatrzymała się w tym momencie? No nic! Próbowałam już wszystkiego, obejżałam kilka odcinków Jeźdźców Smoków, to kiedyś mi pomagało na brak weny i nadal nic. W końcu doszłam do wniosku, że jestem przemęczona i to dlatego, więc na dzisiaj tyle!! Ale mam dla Was pewną wiadomość. Otóż wtorek- czwartek mam wolne! Więc w te dni powinny się ukazać nexty ! Cieszycie się?!?! Sorcia zabłędy i zapraszam do komentowania. Next, a raczej ciąg dalszy, jutro!! '''Smok zaczął powoli przysuwać głowę do wyciągniętej dłoni chłopca. Sam dokładnie nie wiedział czy dobrze robi. Coś w środku niego, mówiło mu, że jest gotowy zaufać brunetowi, lecz rozum podpowiadał mu, żeby tego nie robił. Toczyła się w nim walka. Walka, która go dezorientowała. Nie wiedział, jaką podjąć decyzję. ' 'Zatrzymał swój pyszczek dokładnie kilka centymetrów od bladej dłoni chłopca. Ciepłe powietrze owiewało ją, co z pewnością brunet czuł. ''Nie mogę pomyślał czarny gad. Odsunął się od chłopca, który podniósł głowę i przypatrywał się mu smutnym wzrokiem. ' '-''Przepraszam'' Wyszeptał. W następnej sekundzie już go nie było w pomieszczeniu, przy chłopcu. Leciał przez slalom korytarzy, prowadzących do głównego pomieszczenia Sanktuarium. Nie mogłem postąpić inaczej przemknęło mu przez myśl, nagle. Był na siebie zły. Nie powinien zostawiać Czkawki samego. Prawda polubił go. Czuł, że łączy ich jakaś niezrozumiała więź, wręcz ciągnęło go do chłopca. Chciał, żeby był bezpieczny. Ale czy odlatując, pozostawiłem go bezpiecznego? zadawał sobie pytanie. Nie wiedział, po raz kolejny nie wiedział. Wylądował dopiero na skalnej półce, z której miał doskonały widok na całe pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdywał. Ułożył się wygodnie na ziemi i wlepił swój wzrok w wejście na polankę. Bowiem wiedział, że prędzej czy później w wejściu ukaże się Czkawka, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. ' '''Chłopiec zaś stał oniemiały pośrodku pokoju. Nie wiedział dokładnie co się wydarzyło. ''Uciekł pomyślał. Ale dlaczego? Smutny podszedł powoli do łóżka, wskoczył na nie i zagrzebał się ciepłym kocem. Nie chciał nikogo widzieć. Jedynie na co miał ochotę, to zniknąć. Ja chciałem, żeby mi tylko zaufał... pomyślał czując jak w jego oczach zbierają się łzy. Wytarł je ruchem ręki, po czym zamknął oczy, wybierając się w krainę snów. Flov, obserwująca całe zajście, nie wiedziała co myśleć. Z jednej strony cieszyła się, że jej syn znalazł kogoś z kim mógł porozmawiać, lecz z drugiej...to był człowiek. Prawda, nieszkodliwy, jak na razie, ale człowiek. Przynajmniej mu nie zaufał pomyślała, przyglądając się śpiącemu brunetowi. Jednak widziała w nim coś. Jest inny, nie taki jak jego plemię...raczej wyróżnia się, a nawet bardzo. Jednak smoczyca nie miała zaufania do tego mizernego chłopca. Coś mówiło jej, że jeśli zaufa mu, to może się wpędzić w niezłe niebezpieczeństwo. Tylko, czy miała rację? Czy dobrze zrobiła, ratując chłopakowi życie? Z pytaniami rodzącymi się w głowie, ruszyła tunelem za swoim synem. Po chwili wchodziła na polanę zalaną słońcem. Przystanęła, rozglądając się. Nigdzie nie widziała swojego syna, a była pewna, że tu przyszedł, wyczuwała go. Z cichym westchnięciem ułożył się koło drzewa, znajdującego się przy wejściu. Przez chwile obserwowała bawiące się ze sobą małe smoki, lecz po chwili zmorzył ją sen. Zasnęła, myśląc o swoim synie, tajemniczym chłopcu i przyszłości. CDN. Przepraszam za błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Jakoś udało mi się skończyć tego nudnego nexta ;) Następny będzie najprawdopodobniej jutro :) Rozdział 9 Minęło kilka lat. Niezbyt wiele się zmieniło. Dziewięcioletni już teraz Czkawka, zaprzyjaźnił się z Alfą, jak i resztą smoków mieszkających w Sanktuarium. Nikt nie przypuszczałby, że ten właśnie chłopiec tak zżyje się z zamieszkałymi smokami wyspy pokrytej lodem. Jego początki zapowiadały się fatalnie. Czkawka, od obudzenia się, praktycznie nie wychodził przez kilka tygodni z pokoju, bał się. Mama bezimiennego przynosiła mu posiłki, jak i coś do picia. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, odważył się opuścić swoje bezpieczne miejsce. Pamiętał ten dzień bardzo dobrze. Przestraszony szedł wzdłuż zawiłych korytarzy, niepewnie. Sam dokładnie nie wiedział, gdzie zmierza. Po jakimś czasie dotarł do polanki zalanej porannym słońcem. Rozglądał się uważnie, starając się zapamiętać wszystkie szczegóły, zaś smoki uważnie obserwowały nowo przybyłego, a szczególnie pewien czarny smok, znajdujący się na wysokiej skale. Chłopiec niepewnie stawił pierwsze kroki, w dalszym ciągu się rozglądając, uważnie. Ktoś obserwujący go z boku, miałby wrażenie, że chłopiec w ogóle nie zwraca uwagi na nieznane mu gatunki smoków, które obserwują go. ' '''W tedy przesiedział na polanie, pod drzewem kilka godzin. A co robił? Siedział, rozglądał się, rysował, odpoczywał i próbował ''dogadać się z tymi śmielszymi smokami, które zaciekawione obserwacjami chłopca, podchodziły. ' '''Nocna Furia, leżąca w jaskini, również obserwowała bruneta. Ze skupieniem wpatrywała się w chłopca, śledząc jego ruchy ręki jak rysował, sposób poruszania się. Wiedział już od samego początku, że chłopiec jest wątły. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, wręcz czuł pewien obowiązek pomagania mu, lecz ignorował to. Przez te cztery lata żył z przekonaniem, że lepiej jest chłopcu bez niego, lecz nawet nie miał pojęcia jak brakuje Czkawce, jego towarzystwa. ' 'A teraz? Leży w jaskini i wpatruje się tępo w wejście do polany. Przez te lata nikt go nawet nie odwiedzał, bo nawet tego nie chciał. W pewien sposób cierpiał. Brakowało mu chłopca, którego zresztą nie widział już od paru dni. Co go bardzo martwiło. A jeśli miałby wierzyć w usłyszaną rozmowę smoków, to Czkawka najprawdopodobniej dzisiaj ma dziesiąte urodziny. Co jest zaskakujące, bo sam czarny gad też je ma. ' 'Zaś Czkawka, zmierzał w kierunku głównej polany. Wstał dzisiaj o dziwo bardzo wcześnie, zazwyczaj musiał budzić go Chmurek lub Flov, lecz dzisiaj było inaczej. Wstał, ubrał się w nowe ubrania, coś zjadł i poszedł do głównej polany. Usiadł na jednym z kamieni, wziął patyk do ręki i zaczął rysować. Było mu smutno. Mimo tego, że miał dzisiaj urodziny, to jakoś ta informacja nie wzbierała w nim jakiś pozytywnych emocji. Mimo tego, że otaczały go przyjaźnie nastawione smoki, to był samotny, a raczej czuł się samotnie. Brakowało mu czegoś, a raczej kogoś – czarnego jak noc gada, którego nie widział pięć lat, Bezimiennego, nijakiego Num'a nazywanego tak przez jego matkę. Chłopiec już od tych lat, zastanawiał się, gdzie mógł polecieć jego ''towarzysz, jeśli mógł go tak nazwać. ''' '''Ciężko westchnął. Podparł głowę drugą ręką i nadal drążył patykiem linie na piasku. Zesztywniał nagle, czując ciepłe powietrze na karku. Ostrożnie obrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku. Jego oczy zalśniły. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Oto przed nim, w bardzo małej odległości stał nijaki czarny gad, którego tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć. Na jego usta wkradł się szeroki uśmiech. '-Num-wyszeptał cichutko. ' Czarny smok wywrócił tylko na to swymi zielonymi oczami. '-Gdzie byłeś? Myślałem już, że coś ci się stało. Pytałem się nawet twojej mamy, ale nie chciała powiedzieć. Dlaczego wtedy tak po prostu odleciałeś?-Czkawka zasypał smoka gronem pytań, na co Furia odpowiedziała śmiechem.' ''-Może najpierw od początku, dobrze?''-spytał. Chłopiec pokiwał głową na znak zgody.- Nie było mnie, ponieważ...ponieważ myślałem, że będzie ci lepiej beze mnie. Codziennie obserwowałem ciebie, jak rozmawiasz z innymi smokami, jak bawisz się z Chmuroskokiem, jak coś robisz tym patykiem w pisaku, w prawdzie nadal nie wiem co nim robisz...Przez ten czas siedziałem w skalnej jaskini, skąd miałem dobry widok na tą polanę...-''przerwał raptownie. Nie wiedział jak przekazać to chłopcu. Po krótkich przemyśleniach, nabrał powietrza przez nozdrze i kontynuował- Ź''le zrobiłem odlatując wtedy, teraz to wiem. Męczyliśmy się obaj...Przepraszam cię za to...-zakończył, pochylając głowę w dół. Czekał z napięciem na odpowiedź bruneta. ''' '''Zaskoczył go ciepły dotyk wokół szyi. Spojrzał na chłopca, który przytulał się do niego. Przez jakiś impuls, otulił go skrzydłami. '-Dobrze, że jesteś...-wyszeptał zielonooki, bardziej przytulając się do smoka. Po chwili odsunęli się od siebie. Czkawka przyjrzał się dokładnie Nocnej Furii, stojącej naprzeciwko niego. Zrobił lekko zamyśloną minę i z nikłą nadzieją spojrzał w zielone oczy smoka, które wyrażały teraz niezrozumienie. -Mogę...mogę ci nadać jakieś imię?-spytał niepewnie.-Skoro go nie masz, to może mógłbym?-dopowiedział, obserwując uważnie zachowanie smoka, który wydawał się być zaskoczony jego propozycją. -Jeśli nie chcesz to ni...' '-''Tak chcę.' '''Czkawka nabrał powietrza do płuc i odezwał się.' '-Może...może być Szczerbatek?' Smok zamyślił się. Wzrok skierował na ziemię, zastanawiając się. Po chwili podniósł głowę i popatrzył na Czkawkę, który najwidoczniej nie mógł doczekać się odpowiedzi. '-''Wziąłeś to imię dlatego, bo mam chowające zęby, prawda?' '''-''Nie!-zaprzeczył od razu, kręcą głową. -Pasuje do ciebie Szczerbatek.-wytłumaczył się.-To...może być?-powtórzył pytanie.' '''Smok popatrzył się na niego groźnie, po czym skoczył na chłopca, przygważdżając jednocześnie do ziemi. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w zielone oczy chłopca, które wyrażały lekki strach, następnie bez żadnych ostrzeżeń, zaczął lizać Czkawkę, który nie mogąc się powstrzymać, wybuchnął śmiechem. Ich zabawa trwała kilka minut, a kiedy bezimiennemu znudziło się dręczenie chłopca, zszedł z niego i pomógł wstać. Czkawka uśmiechnął się do czarnego gada, który zaczął go naśladować. Próbował i próbował, aż w końcu jego pyszczek przybrał wyraz szczerbatego uśmiechu.' '-To...witaj Szczerbatku.' CDN. I jest next :) Wyszedł dość długi. Jakoś tak wyszło, że nie kontrolowałam się przy pisaniu :D Jednak dobra muza potrafi wpłynąć na rozdział i mój nastrój :) Następny next najprawdopodobniej jutro :) Sorcia za wszystkie błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :D NASZ SZCZERB JEST SZCZERBEM!!! (Masło maślane :D) Rozdział 10 Drobna kobieta o zielonych oczach, siedziała na bujanym krześle w swoim domu. Wyglądała okropnie. Tłuste, rozwichrzone włosy opadały jej na lepkie od potu czoło. Jej zielone niegdyś oczy, straciły swój blask, stały się puste. Sine worki pod oczami mówiły same za siebie, o tym że kobieta dobrze nie sypia po nocach. W swych kościstych dłoniach trzyma czarną maskotkę, którą raz po raz przyciska do siebie. Słone, przezroczyste łzy spływały po jej bladych policzkach, torując sobie tak dobrze znaną ścieżkę. Kobieta łkała raz po raz. Jej ciałem wstrząsał dreszcz, którego nie była wstanie powstrzymać. Cierpiała, bardzo cierpiała. ''' '''Od dnia, w którym dowiedziała się, że jej synek nie żyje praktycznie nie wychodziła z domu. Całymi dniami i nocami przesiadywała w pokoju swojego syna. Nie mogła się pogodzić z jego stratą. Tak dużo miała mu to powiedzenia, opowiedzenia. Obiecywała mu przecież, że jeszcze się zobaczą... Z jej ust wydobył się szloch, którego w żaden możliwy sposób nie mogła się pozbyć. Skuliła się na krześle i przyciskając do siebie pluszową maskotę, płakała. Wódz wyspy Berk, sam Stoik Ważki, siedział przy stole wcinając soczystą wołowinę. Zaprzestał konsumowania, gdy do jego uszu doszedł przerażający szloch jego żony. Z ciężkim westchnięciem wstał od stołu i skierował się na schody, prowadzące do pewnego pokoju. Ostrożnie uchylił drzwi i wyjrzał przez nie. Ujrzał swoją żonę siedzącą na bujanym krześle, skuloną i płaczącą. Powoli wszedł do wnętrza pomieszczenia i skierował swe kroki w stronę płaczącej Valki. Uklęknął przy niej i zaczął głodzić po włosach. '-Val...tak nie można. Nie zadręczaj się już, wyjdź do ludzi. Nic takim zachowaniem nie wskórasz, on już nie wróci.-mówił spokojnym głosem, choć w środku gotował się już ze złości. No ileż można siedzieć i płakać nad jakimś niedorajdą!! huknął w myślach. ' Kobieta nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Tylko odsunęła się od męża i popłakując myślała o swoim synu, Czkawce. Zaś sam chłopiec miewał się dobrze. Siedział na kamieniu, na polanie pokazanej mu przez Szczerbatka, który skakał radośnie, próbując złapać latającego motyla. Chłopiec roześmiał się na ten widok. Szybkim ruchem wyjął notes i zaczął uwieczniać tą bawiącą scenę. Kilkanaście pociągnięć węglem, trochę niedociągnięć, wytarć i rysunek był gotowy. Podniósł swoje dzieło na wysokość oczu, czym zwrócił uwagę w dalszym ciągu biegającego za motylem Szczerbatka. Zainteresowany smok, podszedł do chłopca i zajrzał mu przez ramię. Ujrzał siebie łapiącego motyle. Zdziwił się lekko. Obrazek był wykonany bardzo ładnie, a sam on nie przypominał sobie kiedy mógł narysować go Czkawka. Spojrzał na chłopca, który mu się przypatrywał. ' '-''Naucz mnie.''-powiedział z mocą słyszalną w głosie. Zdezorientowany chłopak, zamrugał kilka razy oczami. '-Ale...czego cię nauczyć?-spytał, uważnie obserwując czarnego gada.' '-''Naucz mnie tego czegoś.-wskazał ruchem głowy na obrazek. ' '''Lekko oszołomiony chłopak, wstał z miejsca i wziął do ręki patyk. Wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce i spojrzał na smoka.' '-Patrz uważnie. -rozkazał, zaczynając rysować. Jedna kreska, druga, trzecia. Uszy, oczy, nos, uśmiech, mógł tak bez końca, rysowanie sprawiało mu przyjemność. Nagle poczuł jak przyjemny oddech na jego karku, znikną. Odwrócił się szybko, odszukując wzrokiem czarnego smoka. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Ze zdziwieniem patrzył jak Nocna Furia wyrywa jakieś małe drzewko, a następnie zaczyna, za pomocą drzewa, zostawiać linie po sobie. Ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w czarnego gada, który rysował. Powoli podniósł się. Jego oczy śledziły uważnie poczynania Furii. Skręt w lewo, następnie w prawo, pętla, kropka, serpentyna, lewo, kropka, prawo, pętla, kółko. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami i przy okazji buzią wpatrywał się oniemiały w smoka, który zakończywszy swoje dzieło, z zadowoleniem przypatrywał się liniom, które zrobił. ' Musiało minąć kilka sekund zanim zmusił swoje ciało do uczynienia kroku. Rozglądał się uważnie. Nagle, przez nieuwagę, nadepnął na linię. Poskutkowało to powarkiwaniem Nocnej Furii. Czkawka raptownie podniósł stopę, by przypatrując się, po chwili ją opuścić w dokładnie to samo miejsce. Reakcja czarnego smoka była taka sama, warknął obruszony, tym, że niszczy jego dzieło. Tym razem chłopiec, uważając już na linie, ruszył przed siebie. Jeden, dwa, trzy. Trzy, dwa, jeden. Mógłby się tak bawić bez końca. Ostrożnie omijał linie, dopóki nie dobiegły końca. Zadowolony przystanął, lecz zaraz spiął się czując na swoim karku ciepłe powietrze wydychane z nozdrzy niejakiego czarnego smoka. ' '''Powoli obrócił się o 180 stopni. Nie mylił się. Oto przed nim, w bardzo bliskiej odległości, stała nijaka Nocna Furia z zielonymi jak trawa oczyma, które teraz uważnie wpatrywały się w Czkawkę. ''Teraz albo nigdy pomyślał. Ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę przed siebie. Powoli, powolutku zbliżał ją w stronę Nocnej Furii. Tym razem było inaczej. Smok nie warczał, tylko stał spokojnie i obserwował. Dłoń chłopca zatrzymała się. Teraz decyzja należała do czarnego smoka. ''' '''Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Takie same oczy. Te dzikie o barwie zielonej. Obaj patrzyli na siebie z ufnością. Sekundy przechodziły w minuty, minuty w godziny, a godziny w dni, ale opłacało się czekać. Po chwili czarny gad, przysunął swoją czarną mordkę w stronę dłoni chłopca. Gdy dystans był już nikły, smok zatrzymał swoje poczynania. Wziął głębszy wdech i przyłożył swoją mordkę do dłoni Czkawki, która znalazła się na nozdrzach smoka. Oboje w tym samym czasie zamknęli oczy, by po chwili je z powrotem otworzyć. Odsunęli się od siebie. '-''Wszystkiego najlepszego, Czkawka-wyszeptał smok, wpychając swoją czarną mordkę pod dłoń chłopca, który zaczął go delikatnie drapać.' '-Wszystkiego najlepszego, Szczerbatku- również wyszeptał, gładząc czarnego smoka za uszami. Zaskoczony gad spojrzał na bruneta.' '-''Skąd...'' '''-Twoja mama mi powiedziała, a raczej przez przypadek się wygadała.-z uśmiechem odparł.-Chodź pokaże ci jedno miejsce, moje ulubione.-wyszeptał. Szczerbatek nie pytając ruszył za Czkawką, który jako jedyny wiedział gdzie iść. Przez kilka minut szli w ciszy, pokonując zawiły tunel. Po chwili wyszli na powierzchnię, a ich oczom ukazał się niezwykły widok. Zachodzące słońce na niebieskim, niemal granatowym tle, wyglądało przepięknie. Usiedli koło siebie i wpatrując się w zachodzące słońce, cieszyli się z obecności postaci siedzących obok. CDN. Proszę bardzo :) Jest i next. Chyba trochę się rozpędziłam...ale trudno, przynajmniej będziecie mieli co czytać :) Co do jutrzejszego nexta to nie wiem. Postaram się coś wyskrobać :)Przepraszam za błedy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Rozdział 11 '-Ale czy ty jesteś pewien, tego co zamierzasz zrobić?- spytał z przerażeniem słyszalnym w głosie. ' '-''Nie marudź. Jeszcze kilka dni temu chciałeś ze mną latać. Ciesz się, że w ogóle ci na to pozwalam.-odparł spokojnym tonem czarny smok. -''Wsiadaj i nie gadaj już.''-wskazał ruchem łba na swój grzbiet, na którym widniało prowizoryczne siodło, wykonane przez ów chłopca. ' '''Czkawka z rezygnacją wymalowaną na twarzy, wsiadł ostrożnie na swojego towarzysza. Przypiął się do siodła, specjalnymi sznurkami, które wykonał niedawno, miały służyć jako pasy bezpieczeństwa, tak na wszelki wypadek. ' '-''Gotowy?-spytał, jednak nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Poddenerwowany gad powtórzył pytanie, lecz znowu odpowiedzi nie usłyszał.-''Czkawka!-''krzyknął. ' '''Sparaliżowany chłopak, drgnął. Oprzytomniwszy się spojrzał na zdenerwowanego, czarnego smoka.' '-Em...tak, tak....jasne...-odparł siląc się na spokojny ton głosu, lecz nie wyszło mu to. Czarny smok wysłyszał w tonie chłopca, poddenerwowanie i strach, sam dokładnie odczuwał te same emocje, jakby nie patrzeć to miał być ich pierwszy, wspólny lot i obaj nie wiedzieli jak może się zakończyć, czy w ogóle się uda.' '-''Ale jeśli nie chcesz, to możemy spróbować kiedy indziej, wiesz o tym, prawda?-dopytywał, chociaż sam chciał mieć już to za sobą. Odkładanie wspólnego lotu, nie wchodziło w rachubę. ' '-Wiem...ale chce już mieć to za sobą...-odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.-Możemy zaczynać?' '''Czarny gad kiwnął głową, twierdząco. Wziął głębszy wdech i pomimo natrętnej myśli mówiącej: ''Zgłupiałeś?! Do reszty ci odbiło! To nie wyjdzie!!, rozłożył czarne, potężne skrzydła, ustawił odpowiednio lotki w ogonie i delikatnie odbił się od podłoża. Zamachał delikatnie skrzydłami, wzbijając się na wyższą wysokość. ' '''Czkawka siedzące na grzbiecie smoka, spojrzał ostatni raz z powątpiewaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, na ziemię, która z każdym ruchem skrzydeł, oddalała się. Pomimo tego, że nieraz już latał w swojej smoczej postaci, to bał się. Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu leciał na smoku, sprawy nie ułatwiał jeden maleńki fakt : Trząsł się jak galareta. Kompletnie nie miał władzy nad swoim ciałem. Siedział jak sparaliżowany, w siodle i tylko tyle. Przez kilka chwil w jego umyśle panowała pusta, taka czarna dziura, która uniemożliwiała mu myślenie. Dopiero po chwili oprzytomniał. Zaraz! Przecież ja latam!! Rozejrzał się, oszołomiony.' Znajdowali się akurat nad oceanem. W oddali było widać zarys Sanktuarium, które oddalało się, powoli. Brunet odwrócił się w stronę, w którą powoli lecieli. Tak szczerze, to nienawidził tak się wlec, irytowało go wolne tępo. Sądził, że jak coś już trzeba zrobić to porządnie, dokładnie a szybko. ''' '''Lekko pochylił się do przodu, jego twarz znalazła się przy uchy Nocnej Furii. '-Mógłbyś przyspieszyć? Nienawidzę się tak wlec.-przyznał. Czarny smok, obrócił głowę w stronę pochylonego Czkawki, w jego oczach można było się doszukać ulgi.' '-''Już myślałem, że będę musiał tak lecieć, nienawidzę takiego mozolnego lotu.-odparł, przyspieszając. Zamachał mocniej i szybciej skrzydłami, wzbił się wyżej, praktycznie znaleźli się między chmurami. ' '''Zafascynowany chłopak, zaprzestał kurczowego trzymania się siodła, wyprostował się i podniósł ręce do góry, dotykając tym samym puszystych białych bałwanów. Skóra w kontakcie z chmurami pozostawała lekko zwilżona, lecz to nie przeszkadzało mu wcale. Interesowała go teraz jedna rzecz. Ta wolność, którą czuł. Rzadko kiedy odczuwał towarzyszące mu w tej chwili uczucie. W wiosce, kiedy jeszcze tam mieszkał, rzadko kiedy się przemieniał i wzbijał w powietrze. Uważał wtedy, że to nie jest mu potrzebne, że nie chce się wyróżniać, lecz i to nie pomagało. Od zawsze kpiono z niego, a on to potulnie przyjmował, nie potrafiąc się odgryźć. A teraz? Teraz może od nowa poczuć tą wolność, która była mu tak potrzebna, w uwierzenie w siebie. W powietrzu czuł, że wszystko jest możliwe, że jest w stanie pokonać wszystkie przeciwności losu, ale nie sam, tylko z jego najlepszym przyjacielem, Szczerbatkiem, który teraz, myślał dokładnie o tym samym. ' Z rozmyśleń wyrwało Czkawkę pytanie Szczerbatka. Chłopak ocknął się i popatrzył w oczy smoka, które uważnie obserwowały bruneta. ''' ''-Gdzie lecimy?'' '''Odpowiedział bez żadnego zastanowienia, tak jakby miał już naszykowaną odpowiedź, na zadane pytanie. '-Tak daleko, dokąd nas skrzydła poniosą. Razem, jako przyjaciele...A wtedy każdą przeszkodę, każdą przeciwność losu pokonamy...Wspólnie.' CDN. Obiecałam i jest :) No next nie jest jakoś specjalnie...dobry, jest raczej jak woda i orzeszki solone ( jakie porównanie :D) No ale trudno.... Sorcia za wszystkie błędy i zapraszam do komentowania :) Next najprawdopodobniej jutro :) Ważna informacja Kochani. Z przykrością informuje Was, że będe muiała zawiesić opowiadanie. Sama nie wieże w to co robię, ale niestety. Ja...już nie znajduje czasu na pisanie. Straciłam nawet wene i pomysły na dalsze zrealizowanie ich. Lecz to nie jest jedyny powód zawiesin. Jest jeszcze szkoła. Nauczyciele naciskają na nas, obarczają masą sprawdzianów i nawet nie jestem w stanie, później po nauce na pisanie. Dochodzą też do tego moje sprawy osobiste :(. Może i podjęłam tą decyzje zbyt bardzo spontanicznie, ale mogę Wam obiecać, w mniejszej mierze, że wróce do pisania. Tylko nich się zakończy ten nieznośny rok szkolny. Opowiadanie będzie prowadzone, najprawdopodobniej wróce do niego gdzieś tak pod koniec czerwca ( mniej więcej po 20) w tedy będą już wystawione oceny i będe miała święty spokój na pisanie :) Bardzo Was przepraszam. Nie zabijajcie mnie za to, proszę? Mam też dla Was prośbę, taką malutką. Nie zostawiajcie tego opka, dobrze? Wchodzcie na nie przynajmniej raz na tydzieć, żeby zobaczyć czy coś się jednak ukazało, dobrze? Bardzo zależy mi na Was, nie tylko na komach, na która liczbę nie zwracam uwagi. Jeszcze raz bardzo przepraszam. Pozdrawiam i do napisania! :) 'Przepraszam...' Na początku chciałabym Was bardzo przeprosić. Wiem, że rozdział powinien być już dawno, lecz nie miałam zbytnio czasu. Pojawił się również jeszcze jeden problem. Straciłam chęci do kontynuowania tego opowiadania. Bardzo Was przepraszam. Wiem, że powinnam wcześniej Was powiadomić, ale przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie nie miałam dostępu do internetu. A jakiekolwiek szanse na wene, z dnia na dzień się zmniejszały. Przepraszam. ''' '''Pozdrawiam. xoxo :) x 'Smuteg...' Miśki moje! Bardzo chciałabym wrócić, nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo! Ale niestety nie będzie mi to dane. Możliwe, że to jest mój oststni wpis. ''' '''Tęsknie miśki! Buja! xox (: x 'Hejcia (: ' Żyjecie? Co tam u Was miśki? Niestety ale nie piszę do Was z informacją o powrocie. :/ Chciałam Wam podziękować za te wszystkie komentarze, jest mi naprawdę miło. Nie smutajcie, może kiedyś wróce :) ''' '''Trzymajcie się :) Bajka! (: x xox 'Hej, hej!!!' Jest tu ktoś jeszcze? Odwiedzacie jeszcze moje opowiadania? Piszę do Was z ważną sprawą. Chcę się mniej więcej zorientować ilu chętnych jest na nowe opowiadanie. Tak, tak! Szczerbatek Czkawka powraca! Więc jeśli chcecie nowe opko, to proszę poinformować mnie w komentarzu, ja zliczę ile osób i w tedy się zobaczy, oki doki? ' '''Jeśli chodzi o to opowiadanie, to jak narazie nie bedzie ono kontynuowane. Nie mam na nie weny jak na razie. ' '''Btw, tęskniłam za Wami strasznie!!! Do napisania :) Szczerbatek Czkawka xx 'Niespodzianka?' Tak więc pod wpływem impulsu pojawiło się nowe opowiadanie (miało być we wrześniu) Blog użytkownika:Szczerbatek Czkawka/Potrzebuje cię, przyjacielu. Bądź znajdziedzie nowe opko na moim profilu :) Do napisania! xx (: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone